Left Right Back
by Rose Mitzkah
Summary: Left. Right. Back. Like standard procedure. No one's following me. Post war. Slightly AU. DMHG


**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. All I own is Disney cup. Sorry for disappointing you.

**SUMMARY**: "Left. Right. Back. Like standard procedure. No one's following me." Post war. Slightly AU. DMHG

* * *

I looked around. Left. Right. Back. Like standard procedure. No one's following me. Good. I picked up my pace, pulling my scarf closer to my face. It was cold, and a not so gentle breeze tickled my face. I hurried some more, knowing that if I stay too long outside, I'm going to catch a cold. 

Left. Right. Back. Like standard procedure. Like before, no one's following me and everyone's minding their own business. Would you stop and look at others when it's deathly cold outside? Guess not.

After a few more minutes, I finally reached my destination. I was in a posh neighborhood, big houses looming and great distances between them. No one's around, I made sure of that. It seems that everyone decided to stay inside this evening. Wise.

Left. Right. Back. I looked again. I needed to make sure no one was following me or else, everything I've been working for will vanish.

I started to walk slowly, my aching limbs have made known to me that they were tired. Shut up, I said. A few more minutes and we're gonna reach the place. Okay, okay, they said but please walk slowly. I complied, having no desire to have an argument with my limbs. Crazy? I know.

A few more minutes and I finally reached my destination. Finally here, my limbs sarcastically told me. I never lie, I said to them.

I proceeded to the wrought iron gates of the last house. The street where the house was located was scary. Willows and towering evergreens surround the various houses. There were no streetlights for nobody needs them. No one walks in the evening in this neighborhood.

I continue to survey my surroundings. There were only 10 houses in this block. 5 in each line. Each facing the other. There were lights inside of each house. House? No mansion more like it, or even a palace. But still, even with the lights on in their mansions, the place looks creepy.

I decided to continue on my journey. I opened the wrought iron gates, not even bothering to press the doorbell to make my presence known. It was not needed and I knew that. They had expected me there. I continue to walk, still surveying my surroundings as I did so. Unlike other mansions in the neighborhood, this one looks more inviting. But so did the other houses in this block, my sight told me. Shut up, I repeated for the second time that night. What is it with me and talking body parts?

The winding road towards the house was long. It was made of cobblestones and not that much pleasing to walk into if you're tired like I was. Still, even in my state, I can still complain. My mouth laugh. Not out loud of course. It would be heard and would ruin the aura I had so carefully planned and made. I made a zipping gesture and told my mouth to shut up. Third time tonight, and still counting.

I was nearing the place already. It was 18th century styled house. And if I'm not mistaken it was made in the same century. Old money. Long history. The house speaks for the owner themselves. Proud. High status. I knew that already. I said to the house. Of course, I knew it already.

I climbed the stairs towards the door. I opened it again and without warning. Suddenly light streamed from the inside, blinding me. I quickly stepped inside and closed the door. Warmth enveloped me and I almost forgot that it was 10 degrees Celsius outside. I smiled.

I stopped suddenly when I saw a man lounging in the couch in front of the fireplace. I did not notice his presence for the light has blinded me and now I notice him.

He stood up quickly, his golden hair shining and his stormy eyes piercing me. He walked towards me and enveloped me in a hug quickly. My hat fell of my head revealing my very riotous and very brown curls. I quickly got out of his embrace. I picked up my hat and when I looked up again, I saw him smirking at me.

"Did you get what you came out for?" He asked, not nicely like other people, but snidely. I was ok with it. It was our usual banter, and without it we wouldn't have been together.

I nodded.

"Here it is..." I handed him the package I hold in my left hand. I had taken off my gloves earlier, when I picked up the hat, and the 2 rings I wore in my finger glitter merrily. I smiled.

"Good. I thought I lost you back there." He took the package from me and put it in the side table.

"You can never lose me." I said haughtily. "And you can never escape me either."

"I won't want to." He dropped his cool demeanor and his gentle and loving demeanor surface. "You're all I ask for."

"Good." I hugged him and then kissed him, a chaste one on the mouth.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." He took the package from the side table with his right hand, and grabbed my left hand with his other hand. Our rings tinkled merrily and I smiled again.

"Happy anniversary." I said as he dragged me towards the master bedroom, our bedroom, in the second floor. He gently placed me on the bed and after putting the champagne (for that was the package) in the ice bucket, joined me.

"Happy anniversary too." He kissed me in the forehead. "I care about you." He kissed the tip of my nose. "And most of all, I love you." He kissed me on the lips.

Pure bliss. Heaven. Paradise. I can find so many words to describe that short kiss.

I gazed lovingly at his eyes. I saw my future there with him. A lifetime full of happiness and love. I cannot ask God for more. He had given me so many things already and this by far is the best. I sighed.

"I love you too." I kissed him again and all thoughts of talking flew out of my head.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review! 


End file.
